Who Are You?
by xtaylorrandi94x
Summary: When Lucy Haruno woke up in the hospital; injured and with no memories of who she was before, she expected her life would be difficult from that point on but she had no idea what she was really in for. A part from meeting some people she would rather never remember again, things take an even more complicated turn when she realizes she's not who everyone thought she was. Who is she?
1. Chapter 1

**HIIIIIII. SO I REALLY LOVE DRAMAS-ESPECIALLY KOREAN DRAMAS. FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ALSO LIKE KOREAN DRAMAS I WATCHED SCHOOL 2015: WHO ARE YOU AND IT GAVE ME THIS IDEA FOR A FANFICTION. GRANTED IT WON'T BE EXACTLY THE SAME BUT THE GENERAL PLOT IS THERE SO ENJOY.**

 **I HIGHLY RECOMMEND THIS DRAMA TO ANYONE WHO LIKES ROMANCE AND MYSTERIES^^**

 **I OWN NOTHING.**

 **CHAPTER ONE-WHO ARE YOU?**

A beautiful pair of emerald green eyes slowly opened. They didn't know who they were or where they were but for some reason they felt relief.

The owner of those beautiful eyes let out a sigh but it was forced, like she hadn't used her voice for quite a while. Her head hurt and for some reason it felt like her heart wasn't in any better shape.

 _''I don't understand!''_

The emerald eyes searched around the room.

 _''Why isn't our daughter waking up?''_

Were those her parents? They sounded a little familiar. She tried to speak but she could hardly even breathe.

 _''Oh honey you're alright!''_

Was she?

 **.**

 **.**

''Lucy! Lucy dear? It's time for school,'' 'Lucy' turned around to face her mother. She didn't know why but it felt wrong to answer to that name, like it wasn't actually hers to answer to.

''Are you sure you're ready to go back to school already? It's only been a month since you left the hospital,'' Her mother looked at her with concern. 'Lucy' smiled.

''I have to go back some time and I think it could help me get at least some of my memories back. Don't worry momma, I promise to take it easy.'' Her mother nodded and smiled slightly and headed back towards the door.

''I'm still not used to you calling me 'momma'.'' 'Lucy' looked over at her.

''What did I call you before?'' Her mother looked back as she left the room.

''Just 'mom'.'' 'Lucy' turned around to finish putting on her school uniform.

 _'Why can't I just call her mom like I'm apparently supposed to?'_

 **.**

 **.**

''Hey honey. How's our girl this morning?'' Lucy's father greeted his wife. She smiled back.

''She called me 'momma' again. What do you think that's about?'' Her husband smiled gently.

''She probably subconsciously remembers it from when she was younger. Sakura used to call you that remember?'' His wife choked back her tears.

''Sakura..'' Her husband wrapped his arms around her.

''I miss her too dear.''

''I just wish we knew what happened to her. If whoever took her still has her, if she's alive and happy somewhere, or if she's-'' His wife began to cry.

''Shhh. It's gonna be okay. We just have to thank _God_ that we didn't loose Lucy too,'' Her husband sighed.

''I know.''

 **.**

 **.**

''..and this is your locker,'' 'Lucy' smiled.

''Thanks a lot for all of your help Ino-chan and for visiting me in the hospital it really means a lot to me.''

''Not a problem, though I'm still not used to you calling me 'Ino-chan','' Ino Yamanaka smiled. 'Lucy' tilted her head.

''What did I call you before?'' Ino snorted.

''Just Ino. You weren't a very affectionate person.'' 'Lucy' slowly nodded.

''Do you want me to stop calling you 'Ino-chan'?'' Ino smiled.

''Nah. I kind of like it now. We should head to class. Karin is probably already waiting.''

''Who is Karin?'' 'Lucy' asked. Ino sighed.

''She's supposed to be one of your best friends but she was too busy with her new boyfriend to bother to visit you.'' 'Lucy' slightly smiled.

''It's alright. I understand.''

''Well then, let's head to class,'' Ino smiled. 'Lucy' nodded.

 **.**

 **.**

''...so he starts kissing me on my neck right and he's just so rough, I love it-Lucy! There you are darling!'' Karin Takashi squealed.

'Lucy' tried to smile but something about this girl just didn't sit well with her.

''Good morning.'' 'Lucy' searched the classroom and chose a seat next to a male redhead with a tattoo on his forehead. ''Good morning,'' she smiled at him. He grunted back.

''Morning.''

Everyone in the room stared at her with their mouth and eyes wide open. 'Lucy' began to notice after a moment.

''Is something wrong?''

''You're sitting next to that monster-freak!'' Karin cried out. 'Lucy' looked around her.

''Who are you talking about?''

''Give her a break Karin. She just found out her own name so let's just cut her some slack and let her adjust on her own time,'' Ino smiled at 'Lucy' and sat down behind her next to another male with his head down and brown, spikey hair pulled into a ponytail.

''Whatever but if I get a disease or something it's gonna be on your asses,'' Karin retorted.

''I don't understand,'' 'Lucy' whispered more so to herself.

''Your kind don't really associate with us,'' A female by her side voiced. 'Lucy' looked over.

''My kind? What does that mean exactly?''

''Wow I guess you really don't have any memories. Got to say, I kind of like you better this way. I'm Tenten. I've had classes with you since the sixth grade,'' Tenten informed.

''It's nice to meet you..again,'' 'Lucy' smiled. Tenten smirked with amusement and turned to her other friends.

''I like her.''

 **.**

 **.**

'Lucy' got home from her first day at school and decided to walk around her room to get a feel of who she was before.

''Hey Lucy,'' Tenten and her friends walked into Lucy's room with her mother accompanying them. ''Lucy?'' Tenten tried again.

''Sorry. Lucy hasn't exactly gotten used to her name yet,'' Her mother informed them. ''Honey?'' She placed her hand on 'Lucy's' shoulder. 'Lucy' turned to her and smiled.

''Hi momma.'' Her mother smiled back.

''You have some classmates here that wanted to come visit with you.'' 'Lucy' smiled at them.

''Hello Tenten.''

''Honey what are you doing in here anyway?'' Her mother asked. 'Lucy' shrugged.

''I just thought if I looked around my room and stuff I could remember something but it doesn't seem to be working.'' Her mother pulled her into her arms.

''You don't have to force or rush it sweetie. Just take your time.'' 'Lucy' smiled and nodded. ''I'm gonna get started on dinner and you have fun with your friends. Okay?'' Her mother smiled and left.

'Lucy' smiled at Tenten and her company. ''So what are you all doing here?''

''Well we decided that we like you so we thought we'd stop by to see how you're doing adjusting to your, sort of, new life...and we made the guys come with us,'' Tenten grinned. ''So you want to explore the town with us?'' 'Lucy' smiled and made a move towards her closet.

''I'd like that a lot,'' 'Lucy' froze as she put on a jacket from the closet. She adjusted it and stared at it as if trying to figure something out.

''Is something the matter?'' Tenten asked. 'Lucy' quickly smiled back and shook her head.

''Let's go.''

 **TA-DA! WHAT DO YOU THINK SO FAR? REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

 **xtaylorrandi94x**


	2. Chapter 2

**I HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYED THE FIRST CHAPTER AND ARE AS EXCITED AS I AM! THIS WON'T BE A VERY LONG STORY. PROBABLY LESS THAN FIFTEEN CHAPTERS HOPEFULLY.**

 **I OWN NOTHING.**

 **.**

 **.**

''Lucy is something wrong?'' A girl Tenten had introduced to her, Rayna Yang asked from 'Lucy's' side.

''Honestly?'' The other girls nodded. ''My clothes don't fit,'' 'Lucy' shared.

''That is a little weird. What's wrong with them?'' Tenten asked.

''They're too small,'' 'Lucy' felt herself tear up for some reason she didn't understand.

''Maybe you gained a little weight while you were in the hospital.'' Tenten suggested. 'Lucy' nodded with hesitation.

''I guess,'' 'Lucy' lowered her voice. ''My bras and underwear aren't fitting either.''

''M-Maybe you should just go get some new clothes that you'll be more comfortable in L-Lucy-c-chan,'' Another girl Tenten introduced to her, Hinata Hyuuga tried to comfort her.

''Yeah whatever,'' 'Lucy' sighed. Hinata turned red and looked down at her hands.

''I-I'm s-sorry!'' 'Lucy' shook her head and tried to smile to ease Hinata's mind.

''It's not you Hinata-chan. I just wish I had my own memories so I didn't have to ask my parents or Ino or anybody else about things I should already know.''

''We get it but to be honest I think I like you better this way,'' Tenten commented.

''Why exactly? Was I mean to you before?'' 'Lucy' questioned. Tenten shrugged.

''Not really. You were just..different.'' 'Lucy' frowned.

'' _Different_. That's what everyone keeps saying.'' The other girls looked at her with sympathy until the guys showed up.

''Here comes the guys with our ice cream.''

 **.**

 **.**

''Thanks a lot for today I needed it,'' 'Lucy' smiled. Tenten smirked.

''Anytime baby doll.'' 'Lucy' giggled until she clutched her head and whimpered.

''L-Lucy-chan what's wrong?'' Hinata asked, the worry lacing her voice. 'Lucy' sighed and tried to catch her breath.

''It's really nothing. I've just been getting these headaches for the past couple of days but the pain seems to be getting worse as they go on. I'll be fine.''

''Maybe it means you'll be getting your memories back soon,'' Rayna smiled. 'Lucy' smiled back.

''I hope so.'' The other girls smiled and left with the guys.

''Bye Lucy-chan!''

''Bye bye.''

 **.**

 **.**

''Do you think my hair looks good today?'' Ino pouted to 'Lucy'. 'Lucy' just grinned at her. Ino sighed and continued to put her books in her locker until she noticed something from the corner of her eye.

''Is he not the most sexy hunk of man you have ever seen?'' 'Lucy' followed her line of vision directly to Shikamaru Nara. He was in the same group of friends as Tenten.

''Shikamaru Nara?'' 'Lucy' asked skeptically. Ino nodded and sighed longingly.

''I want him so bad. I would change my last name for that boy.'' 'Lucy' smiled.

''So why don't you talk to him?'' Ino grimaced.

''Let's just say he isn't exactly on Karin's 'Allowed-To-Do' list.'' 'Lucy' looked at her in confusion.

''Why are you letting Karin control who you date?'' Ino looked back at her accusingly.

''What about you?'' 'Lucy' shrugged.

''What about me?'' Ino raised her eyebrows at 'Lucy'.

''I know you're totally in love with that Lee kid.''

''Lee? As in Rock Lee? The kid in gym class with the ginormous eyebrows?'' 'Lucy' questioned.

''When I talk about his eyebrows you get angry with me,'' Ino commented. 'Lucy' winced as another headache hit her.

''You alright?'' Ino asked. 'Lucy' nodded.

''Just another tiny headache. Nothing to worry about.'' Ino nodded, shut her locker door and headed to her next class. 'Lucy' watched after her.

 _'What's wrong with me? Why do I seem to be so different from what everyone says I am?'_

 **.**

 **.**

''I was thinking we could go shopping this weekend,'' Ino said as she and 'Lucy' walked into their classroom. 'Lucy' smiled.

''That sounds fun.''

''Then how about Saturday afternoon-ish?'' Ino suggested.

'Lucy' smiled and nodded. ''Sounds good...why are you looking at me like that Ino-chan?'' 'Lucy' questioned when she noticed Ino looking at her with a look of confusion.

''Lucy..your, your hair,'' Ino pointed to her head. 'Lucy' looked down and pulled a strain of her hair into her view.

''Let me see,'' Tenten called from her seat across from her. 'Lucy' turned around. ''Cool,'' Tenten grinned.

''It's probably a reaction from the hair dye you used before. You shouldn't worry about it,'' Ino smiled comfortingly and took her seat directly behind Lucy's.

'Lucy' flashed a small fake smile and took her seat infront of Ino, absentmindedly playing with some of her hair that seemed to be changing color.

It was bubblegum pink.

 **.**

 **.**

''It was really nice of you to invite us over to go swimming with you Lu-chan,'' Tenten smiled.

''It's the least I could do. You all have been so nice to me with everything that's going on and I really appreciate it,'' 'Lucy' smiled.

''Time for you to go in the pool Lucy-chan!'' 'Lucy' looked up at Naruto Uzumaki just in time to see him pick her up and throw her into the pool.

'Lucy' smiled before she attempted to swim back up to the surface until she felt a sharp pain in the side of her head.

 _''I know you want it.''_

 _''Onee-chan can you help me with my homework?''_

 _''Do you think anyone will believe you if you say anything?''_

 _''Sakura-san have you finished the laundry?''_

 _''We can finish this tomorrow cherry blossom!''_

 _''I wish I could just forget about everything.''_

 _''Sakura-chan! Baby sister! Oh please don't leave me again!''_

 _''SAKURA-CHAN!''_

'Lucy's' eyes shot open and she rushed to the surface and gasped for air.

''Lucy-chan! Why were you under for so long? We were about to launch a rescue mission,'' Tenten pulled 'Lucy' out of the pool. ''Are you alright?''

'Lucy' cried and held her head. Her parents came running into the backyard with Rayna.

''Darling what's wrong?'' Her mother held onto her tightly, trying to help her with the pain.

''Baby it's gonna be okay. We're right here with you,'' Her father grabbed her hand. 'Lucy' whimpered and tried not to cry.

''Sweetie are you alright? What happened?'' Her mother questioned. 'Lucy' just stared at them with wide, petrified eyes.

''I-I am fine now. Thank you very much for coming to see to me,'' 'Lucy' said with a shakey voice. Her parents looked at her with worry and confusion.

''Lucy honey are you sure you're okay?'' Her father asked. 'Lucy' nodded blankly as her parents wrapped her in a towel and walked her into the house.

She was fine. She just wasn't Lucy.

 **DUN DUN DUUUNNN! NOW THE FUN CAN BEGIN! REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

 **xtaylorrandi94x**


	3. My Name Is Sakura

**IT IS NOW TIME FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. ENJOY MY PEOPLES!**

 **I OWN NOTHING TO DO WITH THE PRODUCTION OF NARUTO/SCHOOL 2015: WHO ARE YOU?.**

 **.**

 **.**

My name is Sakura Yamazaki. What am I supposed to do now? Just leave and disappear? Where will I go? What do I do about _them_? Tell the truth? I don't know where your daughter is. Probably dead or she would've come home by now. It's not that easy. My name is Sakura Yamazaki, not Lucy Haruno.

Sakura sighed and stepped into her shoes..except these weren't _her_ shoes. They were Lucy's.

''I'm going to school.'' She headed towards the door until she heard her name..except it wasn't really her name.

''Lucy? Are you okay? You've been acting a little weird the past couple of days. Are you sure you're ready to go to school?'' Lucy's mother asked. Sakura's eyes softened.

''I'm feeling better now so I should go to school. Thanks for worrying though, you guys are really great parents. I never realized exactly how lucky I was to have you until now,'' Sakura smiled and headed out the door.

She knew her luck would run out soon.

 **.**

 **.**

''Lucy you're back! Does that mean you're feeling better?'' Tenten asked when Sakura walked in. Sakura gave a small hesitant nod.

''Hey we still on for shopping Saturday?'' Ino questioned when she walked in.

''I think maybe I should just stay home this weekend. Sorry,'' Sakura sighed and didn't say a word the rest of that period.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura couldn't bring herself to go to the cafeteria when lunch came around. She didn't know how to act around her friends anymore..except they weren't even really _her_ friends.

Sakura teared up at the thought.

Really the only reason they were hanging out with her was because they thought she was Lucy.

The girl they had gone to school with forever. The girl that Ino had always been bestfriends with. The girl that wasn't her.

Sakura whimpered but quickly wiped her tears away when she heard the door to the roof open.

''Lucy?'' Tenten called when she saw Sakura. Sakura grimaced at the name.

''How did you find me up here?''

''You weren't with Ino and Karin in the cafeteria and you looked kind of out it this morning so we took a shot,'' Tenten gave a soft smile.

''We know something's wrong Lucy and you can talk to us,'' Rayna smiled. Sakura whimpered again chocked on her tears emerging.

The others looked at her with wide eyes and confusion.

''Would you still like me if I was someone else?'' Sakura sniffed and tried to keep breathing through her crying.

''Lucy what are you talking about?'' Tenten questioned. Sakura whimpered.

''If I wasn't actually Lucy, would you still like me?''

''Of course. Why we like you has nothing to do with your name you weirdo,'' Tenten giggled. Sakura cried harder and held onto Tenten.

''If you're done crying we can still get some food in our systems before lunch is over,'' Rayna grinned. Everyone but Sakura got up and headed to the door.

''My real name is Sakura Yamazaki,'' Sakura announced. Everyone stopped and stared at her with confusion. Sakura sighed and fell to the ground with her knees pushed up against her chest, ''At first I really thought I was Lucy. Her parents found me in the hospital with no memories of my own and told me I was their daughter so I believed them. A lot of things didn't feel right when I was with them but some things _did_ feel really right so I thought everything would be okay...then when Naruto dropped me in the pool, I remembered who I really was. I remembered _everything_ , even the things I wished I hadn't. I haven't told Lucy's parents the truth and I don't know how! Please don't hate me,'' She whimpered and started to cry again. Tenten looked at her with wide eyes.

''You did seem really different than Lucy, even for someone who didn't have any memories,'' She whispered. She looked at Sakura and slowly walked towards her. ''Everything will be fine Sakura-chan. We'll help you,'' She took Sakura's hand into her own and smiled comfortingly.

''We like you Sakura, no matter what your name is,'' Rayna smiled and sat next down next to her.

''I-I'll do whatever I can Sakura-chan!'' Hinata mumbled and joined them. Tenten looked at the guys.

''Well?'' The guys all sighed.

''Yeah.''

''I guess.''

''Troublesome.''

''Sure why not?''

''You can count on me blossom!''

''Hn.''

''We won't let you down Sakura-chan!''

Sakura looked at everyone and for the first in forever, she felt hope.

 **TA-DA! WHAT'D YA THINK? REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

 **xtaylorrandi94x**


	4. What happened?

**I OWN NOTHING WITH NO ONE. DOUBLE NEGATIVE.**

 **.**

 **.**

''What was the real Lucy like?'' Sakura asked after what seemed like hours of awkward silence.

''She was kind of weird to be honest. She didn't go out of her way to be abnormally cruel like Karin or abnormally slutty like Ino, she was kind of..just...different you know? Like she was walking on egg shells around everyone. It seemed like the only person she ever got close to was Ino,'' Tenten explained. Sakura nodded thoughtfully.

''Sakura-chan?'' Rayna called.

''Yeah?'' Sakura answered and turned to her.

''How did you end up in the hospital to begin with?'' Rayna questioned with care. Sakura looked surprised, like she wasn't prepared for that one question.

''I'm not really sure to be honest.''

''What was the last thing you remember?'' Tenten asked. Sakura looked away in thought.

''Have you guys heard of the Uchihas?'' Sakura asked. Everyone nodded. ''The youngest, Sasuke, transferred to my old school almost two months ago. At first I thought he was so cute but not even two weeks after he got there, he stopped me when I was leaving school and pulled me out by the back door. I was late leaving so there was no one around but us...it's like he was deliberately waiting around just for me. He ripped my shirt and pushed up my skirt, he hit me when I started to cry, I was terrified until the janitor walked by us and yelled, thinking we were just a couple of horny teenagers. I ran as fast as I could but I heard Sasuke call out to me,'we can finish this tomorrow cherry blossom'. I didn't know what to do. If I went to school he would get me and no one would believe me, I couldn't transfer schools so I did the only thing I could think of. I went to the Yamaguichi bridge and I jumped,'' Sakura sighed. Everyone looked at her with wide eyes.

''You tried to..kill yourself?'' Tenten whispered in disbelief. Sakura nodded.

''I didn't know what else to do. I couldn't stand the thought of Sasuke touching me again and I knew if he got his way, that I would want to die anyway. Someone must have found me and pulled me out of the water but I had Lucy's ID. That part I don't really understand since I've never even met her before.''

''What about your parents?'' Rayna questioned. Sakura smiled.

''I've never really had any. I've been at the orphange by my school since I was five years old and I was never adopted. All the couples that come in prefer the babies.''

''Sakura-chan we'll take care of you from now on. We promise,'' Tenten whimpered.

''What am I supposed to tell Lucy's parents?'' Sakura questioned.

''Just wait for a while and we'll think of something,'' Tenten smiled. Sakura nodded and sighed.

''I hope so.''

 **.**

 **.**

''I'm so glad you decided to go shopping with me this weekend Lucy. I had so much fun and you've gotten much better taste,'' Ino giggled. Sakura smiled.

She felt a little more at peace than before. She had gotten a letter from Lucy who told her she was fine and just to hold out a little bit longer for her and she would be home soon. She gave her, her ID so her parents would come for Sakura and dyed her hair while she was at the hospital so no one would ask any questions. However, she told Sakura to _never_ tell Karin what was going on. Just Karin. Sakura found that odd but didn't question it. She didn't really like Karin anyway.

''Class, we have a new student joining us today,'' Their teacher announced. Tenten and Rayna came running in looking terrified and out of breath.

''Saku-chan switch seats with Rayna. Now,'' Tenten whispered and hurriedly moved all of Sakura's things to the seat behind her.

''What's going on?'' Sakura questioned. Tenten shook her head.

''Not now. Stay calm and stay behind Gaara. _Do not move_ ,'' Tenten's voice was shaking. Sakura looked at her with confusion but obeyed.

Gaara pulled her desk a little further to the side so it was harder to see who was behind him.

''You'll be okay with me,'' Gaara promised. Sakura nodded and kept her head down.

''Alright class, this is Sasuke Uchiha and he will be joining our class today.'' Sakura's eyes widened. Her head almost shot up until Gaara pulled her down and stared at her with anger burning in his eyes but it didn't seem like it was directed towards her.

''Why is he here?'' Sakura whimpered and Gaara made her bite down on his hand to keep from crying out.

''My guess is he caused too much trouble at your old school,'' Gaara growled. Sakura clenched her eyes shut. She could feel blood seeping around her teeth from Gaara's skin. She felt Ino poke her from the side.

''Talk about a hottie,'' Ino whistled. Sakura's eyes filled with tears.

 _'I can't take this!''_

 **.**

 **.**

''What am I gonna do?'' Sakura questioned when they all reached the roof.

''You don't have to do anything. We'll protect you,'' Tenten reassured her.

''At least one of us will be with you at all times,'' Rayna informed. Sakura sighed and sank to the ground.

''Why is this happening?'' Sakura whispered.

''Why is what happening?'' Ino came through the door. Everyone looked at her but didn't make a move or a sound. ''What exactly is going on here?'' Ino asked again.

 **TA-DA! I LOVED THE SCENE WITH SAKURA AND GAARA. REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

 **xtaylorrandi94x**


	5. You got to be more Lucy esque

**I OWN NOTHING WITH NO ONE AT NO TIME. DOUBLE NEGATIVES ALL AROUND.**

 **.**

 **.**

''Wow,'' Ino whispered after about fifteen minutes of silence. She looked over at Sakura and walked towards her. ''Are you sure?'' She turned Sakura's face sideways and poked around at her breasts and hips. ''I guess I never really noticed how different your body actually was from Lucy's.''

''I know right. I should've noticed when you didn't count the calories of the ice cream we had last week. I thought it was just the no memories thing,'' Tenten shrugged. Ino nodded thoughtfully.

''And you're sure Lucy is alright?'' Ino asked. Sakura nodded. ''So your hair..?'' Ino tried to question.

''My hair is naturally pink,'' Sakura answered.

''Coool,'' Tenten grinned. Sakura smiled.

''But what's the deal with you and that new hottie Uchiha?'' Ino asked. Everyone but Sakura and Ino froze, the air filled with tension.

''Guys relax. He tried to force himself on me and when I ran away from him I went to that bridge, Yamaguichi, and I jumped. That's how I ended up at the hospital in the first place,'' Sakura smiled softly. Ino snorted after her surprise wore off and looked out towards the sky.

''God what is that thing? The popular bridge of choice for suicidal teen girls?'' Everyone looked at her in confusion.

''What do you mean Ino-chan?'' Sakura asked.

''Well since this appears to be secret-telling-time, I tried to jump from that bridge when I was a freshman here,'' Ino chuckled at the looks she was getting.

''You? I don't undertstand..why?'' Rayna asked.

''Lucy and I have been best friends for a very long time and when we got to high school we said we would be the most popular girls in the whole school and everyone would want to be us, the teeny bopper dreams of fourteen year olds. Anyway. We met Karin. She told Lucy to change her hair color and told me to dress less, we did as we were told and everything was going great at first..until we went to a party at Karin's. She blindfolded us and took us to the guest room, when we took off the blindfolds the entire football team was in the room, just..staring at us and then they started unzipping their pants. We ran. The next Monday, Karin told us we couldn't be scared little virgins forever and to make a choice. She ignored us for the rest of the week, as did the rest of the school. Honestly now it doesn't seem like much but back then, it was everything. Lucy found me before I could jump and told she had an idea. That she was going to fix everything for me. There was this guy who was a junior at the time and also a virgin, he wanted to be captain but none of the guys took him seriously because he didn't _score_ with the ladies. All three of us made an agreement that we would lie for each other. We gave him our panties and the next day, the whole school was talking about it. Karin was so proud of us and everyone else was talking about us,'' Ino snorted.

''I remember..we called you whores,'' Tenten grimaced. Ino smiled.

''Eh. It's no big deal. At least now I have Karin off my back and I don't have to rush to loose my virginity.'' Everyone looked at her in complete shock.

''You're a virgin?'' Rayna questioned in disbelief. Ino grinned.

''I've never even kissed a boy! How lame is that?'' Ino laughed. Shikamaru grimaced, he couldn't bring himself to look her in the eyes after she said that. If he had known..

''You've never kissed a boy? Even Hinata-chan has done that!'' Tenten cried out. Hinata blushed when Naruto smirked at her.

''I sort of have a specific person in mind so why waste it?'' Ino shrugged and smiled at Shikamaru. His eyes softened at her. Everyone whistled at the moment they were sharing, causing Ino to blush.

Sakura cleared her throat and looked suggestively at Ino who shook her head rapidly.

' _Do it!_ ' Sakura mouthed. Ino bared her teeth at Sakura.

''Shika-chan?'' Ino called out affectionately. Shikamaru looked up.

''Y-Yeah?'' He blushed at the way she said his name. Ino looked down and shuffled her feet.

''Would you like to hang out with me sometime? Like an outing with a romantic undertone of sorts-''

''A date Ino-chan,'' Sakura finished. Ino nodded.

''A date. That's a nice word. Is anyone else feeling hot up here. Is it just me? That happens to me a lot actually my parents think I'm so weird you know? Like in the winter I walk around in shorts and no socks..I'm out of here,'' Ino began to leave to avoid further embarassment but Shikamaru caught her wrist.

''I'd really love that Ino-chan,'' He looked directly into her eyes trying to convey all of the emotions he was feeling towards her. Ino blushed and nodded.

''You know..'' Rayna began. ''I hate to be a downer but no matter how hard we try to hide Sakura 24/7, eventually Sasuke is going to see her. What do we do then?'' Rayna questioned.

''Everyone knows her as Lucy though, the girl who has gone to this school her entire life, how's he gonna know?'' Tenten asked.

''Sakura has been acting like herself, not Lucy. We didn't notice because Lucy was supposed to be a blank slate but Sasuke is gonna notice sooner or later guys,'' Rayna remarked.

''You need to start acting more like the real Lucy Sakura-chan,'' Ino declared. Everyone nodded in understanding.

''But how? I don't even really know her,'' Sakura mumbled.

''Lucy isn't nice. She isn't affectionate and she doesn't care about anyone but herself in this school. Don't smile unless I'm actually talking to you and even then, make it small. Don't help other people in the hallway when you see them drop something, walk confidently, don't eat a lot at least when you're around other people here, and most importantly don't _ever_ tell Karin _anything_ ,'' Ino instructed. ''You follow me?'' Sakura nodded.

''I do but why can't I tell Karin anything?'' Ino snorted.

''The obvious reason? She's a terrible human being and the other reason, Sasuke is her new boyfriend.'' Sakura's eyes widened.

 **TA-DA! HOW WAS THAT? I LOVE INO AND SHIKA. REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

 **xtaylorrandi94x**


	6. A date and a dance? Pretty much the same

**I OWN NOTHING WITH NO ONE AT NO TIME. TRIPLE NEGATIVES? IS THAT A THING?**

 **.**

 **.**

''I'm having a really good time with you Ino. You're a little different than I thought you'd be,'' Shikamaru grabbed Ino's hand while they were walking. Ino smiled.

''Why? Because before you thought I was a ginormous slut?'' Ino sat down on a bench when they reached the park.

''Ino..I'm really sorry I thought all those things about you,'' Shikamaru looked into her eyes. Ino smiled.

''It's not your fault. I wanted everyone to think it.''

''Yeah..'' Shikamaru grimaced. Ino noticed.

''Is something wrong Shika-chan?'' Shikamaru's eyes softened.

''There is something you should know,'' Ino nodded and waited. ''Back then when the whole school found out, I was so angry. I wanted you all to myself and I thought someone else had ended up getting there first. I was mad at the guy but even more mad at you because I thought you liked me..so when I went to Gaara's place that weekend I started talking to his sister. It was just flirting because neither of us were seriously interested in the other but that night..we slept together. I'm so sorry Ino.''

Ino's eyes filled with tears and she calmly stood up and headed home.

''Ino! Please I'm so sorry!'' Shikamaru yelled after her but she never stopped, not even for a second.

 **.**

 **.**

''Are you going to the dance Friday Ten-chan?'' Rayna asked when they all reached the roof and started eating lunch.

''Yeah I guess. Nej asked me this morning,'' Tenten shrugged. Neji looked away. Ino snapped her fingers.

''That's right! Oh I almost forgot!'' Shika-chan I want you to wear a white dress shirt, no tie, with black slacks and black shoes. You got it?'' Shikamaru looked at her with surprise and hope.

''You're speaking to me again? You'll let me take you to the dance?'' Ino smiled slightly.

''Well after I cried all of last night,'' Shikamaru grimaced. ''I realized that it's basically my own fault that it happened so I'll forgive you if I never see you talking to that _cunt_ again. No offense Gaara,'' Ino grinned. Gaara grunted. ''Besides, since she was your first, I'll just have to be your last,'' Ino smirked. Shikamaru grinned and walked over to her.

''I like you.'' Ino smiled.

''I like you too. So Sakura-chan, are you going to the dance?'' Sakura looked up from her yogurt, shrugged and shook her head.

''I don't think so. Gaara-kun didn't ask me.'' Everyone looked at her with wide eyes. Gaara started choking on his apple and stared at her. Sakura noticed.

''Did I say something wrong?''

''Well it's just..you said it so bluntly and all,'' Tenten commented. Sakura nodded.

''I didn't say it to make you ask me Gaara-kun. It's just, you're really the only person I want to go with so if you're not going, then there is no reason for me to go,'' Sakura shrugged and went back to her yogurt.

Everyone watched the two with wide eyes and open mouths until Tenten cleared her throat and suddenly looked out towards the sky.

''Uh look it's a bird!'' Tenten yelled out quite awkwardly.

''No it's a..plane!'' Ino joined her.

''Well let's go investigate!'' Rayna suggested and everyone left the other two to themselves..sort of.

''Should I not have said anything?'' Sakura questioned. Gaara cleared his throat.

''It's fine. Do you want to go to the dance with me?'' He looked away. Sakura smiled.

''You want to go with me?'' Gaara gave a small nod.

''You're a lot less annoying than the other girls in this school,'' He grunted. Sakura beamed, threw herself into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, causing them to fall over onto the ground with Sakura on top.

''Oh I'm so excited Gaara-kun!'' Sakura squealed. Gaara looked away, a small blush forming on his cheeks.

''AWWW!'' Everyone came through the door observing their friends' position. Sakura smiled while Gaara blushed harder.

''I can't wait!'' Sakura smiled brightly.

 **.**

 **.**

''I'm so glad everyone is having such a good time,'' Sakura smiled while slow dancing with Gaara.

''Sakura why did you want to go with me?'' Gaara questioned. Sakura tilted her head and was about to speak when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

''Hey Sakura-chan I need my pink lip gloss from my locker. You're the only one besides Lucy that knows my combination, would you mind?'' Ino asked. Sakura smiled.

''Not at all. I'm sure all that kissing you and Shikamaru have been doing is taking its toll on your makeup,'' Sakura smirked and rolled her eyes when Ino blushed and shooed her away.

''I'll be right back Gaara-kun. Make good choices,'' Sakura called to Ino on her way out.

''Thanks mommy,'' Ino retorted. Sakura giggled and left the gym.

 **.**

 **.**

''You're such a hoarder Ino-chan. Where is that damn lip gloss?'' Sakura muttered and continued to rummage through Ino's locker.

''Sakura,'' A voice called from behind. Sakura unconsciously spun around and her smile faded at the Uchiha infront of her. She began to shake with fear. ''I knew it was you cherry blossom. I have to say I'm not a fan of the brunette on you but I really missed you. Everyone thought you were dead,'' Sasuke smirked.

 **TA-DA! I THINK I'M ON A ROLL WITH THIS STORY..YEAH, LET'S SEE HOW LONG THAT LASTS. REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

 **xtaylorrandi94x**


	7. My Family

**I OWN NOTHING WITH NO ONE..EXCEPT LUCY AND RAYNA..AND SOME OF THE PLOT...I THINK THAT'S IT..MAYBE..YEAH.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura was about to let out a whimper when another voice intruded.

''Lucy,'' They called out. Sakura looked over and saw another student from her first period class. ''Gaara-san is looking for you inside.'' Sakura slowly nodded and remembered she had to pull herself together if she was going to be Lucy.

''Thanks.'' The other student smiled and nodded.

''Lucy?'' Sasuke questioned. Sakura became cold.

''Yes Lucy. That's my name and you're Sasuke Uchiha from my third period class. Can I help you with something or can I get back to my date?'' Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her.

''No. You can go.'' Sakura rolled her eyes and headed back into the gym.

 **.**

 **.**

When Sakura reached the gym, her legs gave out and she fell to the floor. She couldn't stop shaking and whimpering.

''Sakura-chan!'' Ino called out and ran towards her. Everyone followed after her. Gaara wrapped his arms around her to hold her still.

''Sasuke,'' Sakura choked out. Gaara growled and suddenly picked her up into his arms.

''Sakura what happened?'' Tenten questioned. Sakura whimpered again.

''He called my name and I didn't mean to but I turned around. He's suspicious!'' Sakura cried. Everyone exchanged looks.

''You _cannot_ be alone anymore Sakura. One of us needs to be with you at all times,'' Rayna instructed. Sakura nodded.

''I want to go home,'' She sniffed. Everyone looked at her with softened eyes.

 **.**

 **.**

''Everything's gonna be okay Sakura-chan,'' Ino comforted when they stepped through the front door of Lucy's home.

''Lucy?'' Lucy's mother came out from the kitchen and looked worriedly at her daughter.

''Don't worry momma. I just wasn't feeling all that well so everyone wanted to bring me home,'' Sakura tried to smile and control her shaking.

''Are you sure you're alright?'' Her mother asked. Sakura smiled and nodded causing her mother to smile back and wrap an arm around her shoulder. ''Well why don't we look through your baby pictures? That always used to cheer you up when you weren't feeling well,'' Her mother suggested. Sakura smiled.

''That sounds nice.'' Her mother smiled.

''I'll make some hot chocolate and cookies for everyone then.'' Sakura smiled as everyone sat down at the kitchen table. Her mother handed her a blue photo album.

''This one was always your favorite.'' Sakura smiled and began to flip through the photos until something caught her eye and made her freeze.

''M-Momma? Who is this?'' Sakura questioned while looking at a photo. Her mother gave her a small smile.

''Your father and I decided not to tell you. We were hoping you would get your memory back so we wouldn't have to but you deserve to know, she's your twin sister, Sakura.'' Sakura's eyes widened and her hands began to shake. ''When you were both five years old we decided to go to the fair as a family and we took our eyes off of you two for a second and when we turned around, you were crying and Sakura was gone. You told us a monster had taken her away but they never found her,'' Her mother sighed. Sakura swallowed hard.

''She has pink hair.'' Her mother smiled.

''Yes. She was born with it. I guess my red hair and your father's white hair just, mixed together. She loved it. She said it reminded her of bubblegum.'' Sakura's eyes filled with tears.

''I'm so sorry! I-I-'' ''Lucy it wasn't your fault. We shouldn't have let go of your hands. I'm gonna head to bed sweetie. Talking about Sakura always takes a lot out of me,'' Her mother gave a small smile and kissed her forehead.

''D-Do you miss her?'' Sakura questioned. Her mother smiled.

''Every second. I just thank god I didn't loose you too.'' Sakura whimpered when her mother left.

''Sakura-chan? Are you okay?'' Tenten asked carefully.

''I can't believe I've had a family this whole time, looking for me. Parents. A sister,'' Sakura whispered.

''That explains why Lucy did all of this. She knew exactly who you were,'' Ino voiced.

''But why not just show herself to you?'' Rayna questioned. ''And bring you back home?''

''She must have had a reason. I won't do anything until she comes back,'' Sakura decided.

''But what about your parents-'' Sakura stopped Rayna before she could finish.

''I know. Believe me I do. I want nothing more than to be with them, as myself, but Lucy never said anything after she found me and I'm sure she had a reason so I'm gonna wait until she gets home.''

''If someone else took you, then how did you get to the orphange?'' Tenten asked. Sakura shook her head.

''I don't know. I don't remember how I got there or anything before I got there.'' Ino got a thoughtful look on her face.

''Why would someone take you, just to give you away? When people take other peoples' children it's usually for a number of reasons. Ransom, sexual assault, murder, or they even wanted a child of their own and couldn't have one. It doesn't make any sense. Unless..''

''Unless what?'' Sakura asked. Ino grimaced.

''They just didn't want your real parents to have you.''

''C-Could anyone be _t-that_ c-cruel?'' Hinata questioned.

''People can be awful. Someone could have hated your parents enough. For some people, taking a child and throwing her away would mean nothing. That's how they end up being murderers,'' Rayna voiced.

''What if Lucy knows who took you and that's why she's laying low and didn't come out to you before?'' Ino questioned.

''I never realized how much I love them or how much I missed them until now,'' Sakura whispered.

''You'll be with them soon Sakura-chan,'' Hinata tried to comfort. Sakura gave a small smile.

''I hope so.''

 **TA-DA! WHAT'D YA THINK? REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

 **xtaylorrandi94x**


	8. Lucy

**IT'S BEEN A MINUTE SINCE I'VE UPDATED THIS BUT HAVE NO FEAR, I AM HERE! READ RESPONSIBLY.**

 **I OWN NOTHING TO DO WITH THE PRODUCTION OF NARUTO.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _''What are we doing here you ant?''_

 _''Your parents don't want you anymore.''_

 _''Why not? Did I do something wrong?''_

 _''You were born wrong.''_

Sakura woke up to her parents holding her. She realized she had been crying in her sleep.

''Baby are you okay?'' Her mother questioned.

''Bad dream honey?'' Her father asked. Sakura whimpered.

''Yeah. Just a bad dream. I'm fine now but..could you both stay with me?'' Her parents looked at each other in worry before they settled on either side of their daughter.

''I love you.''

''We love you too baby.''

 **.**

 **.**

''What do you think the dream means?'' Ino questioned on their way to the last class of the day.

''Do you think that is the person who took you?'' Rayna asked. Sakura shook her head.

''I really don't know but I kind of felt like I knew her.''

''Today class we will be talking about something new. This week..''

Sakura couldn't hear anything after that when she began to feel dizzy.

''Sakura?'' She heard Gaara's voice before she fell.

''Sakura!''

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura's eyes slowly opened.

''Where am I?''

''We're at your house,'' Gaara answered. Sakura looked up and noticed she was in Gaara's arms.

''But your parents aren't here. Where are they?'' Ino asked when they headed up the stairs of Sakura's home.

''They decided to go away for a date weekend since I was supposed to sleep over at your place tonight,'' Sakura answered.

''Our parents have always been mushy like that,'' A voice chuckled from Lucy's room.

''Lucy-chan!'' Ino squealed. Lucy gave a small smile but it faded when she saw Sakura in Gaara's arms.

''What's wrong ba-Sakura-san?'' Lucy questioned. Sakura smiled.

''It's okay to call me baby sister Lu-chan.'' Lucy's eyes widened before she smiled brightly.

''You know!'' Sakura beamed, removed herself from Gaara, and pulled Lucy tightly into her arms.

''I've thought about you every second since I found out. I'm so glad you're finally home,'' Sakura whimpered into Lucy's neck. Lucy pulled back and smiled before her eyes darted towards Gaara.

''So what's up with you and Sabaku?'' Lucy questioned. Gaara blushed lightly when Sakura gave him a bright smile.

''I like him very much,'' Sakura looked at Gaara with adoration in her eyes. Something he wasn't used to. No one had ever looked at him that way.

''I'm glad,'' Lucy smiled. Sakura smiled.

''Me too.''

 **.**

 **.**

''I miss momma and daddy,'' Sakura shared as they all sat down at the kitchen table. Lucy grabbed Sakura's hand.

''I know sweetie but I need a little more time to figure out who took you. I think it was someone mom and dad knew at one point.''

''Who would want to hurt them this way?'' Sakura questioned.

''That's what I need to figure out,'' Lucy sighed.

''It probably doesn't mean anything but I think you should at least know that I've been having dreams about the day I was taken to the orphange. I was with a lady,'' Sakura informed.

''Did you recoognize her?'' Lucy asked. Sakura shrugged.

''I don't know. She did look familiar but I don't know her name. She had red hair like momma but it wasn't as pretty.''

''I'll look into it,'' Lucy smiled.

''You don't have to be alone in this big sister. We'll help you,'' Sakura smiled. Everyone else nodded in agreement. Lucy smiled and stood up.

''I have to go before mom and dad get home. I love you baby sister and watch yourself around Uchiha alright?'' Sakura nodded and stood up.

''There was one thing that didn't really make sense,'' Lucy turned to her sister. ''I called her an ant.'' Lucy's eyes widened before she flashed a fake smile.

''I'll take care of it baby sister.'' Sakura gave a small smile and nodded.

''I love you. Call me if you need _anything_.''

''I will baby sister.'' Sakura sighed as she watched her sister walk out the door.

''Sakura-chan?'' Ino called with care.

''Are you gonna be alright?'' Tenten asked.

''I just want my family back together,'' Sakura whimpered and her eyes shot up when she felt a hand on her shoulder belonging to the last person she expected but Gaara quickly removed his hand when he looked into Sakura's eyes.

Sakura carefully placed her hand on Gaara's cheek and kissed him.

''Thank you Gaara-kun.''

 **TA-DA! I SHALL LEAVE THIS HERE FOR YOU TO ''OOOOHHH'' AND ''AHHHH'' ALL OVER THIS PLACE. REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

 **xtaylorrandi94x**


	9. A Family Once Again

**...I AM SO SORRY.**

 **READ RESPONSIBLY.**

 **I OWN A WHOLE BUNCH OF NOTHING-NESS.**

 **.**

 **.**

''Are you sure we can do this now?'' Sakura asked Lucy.

''Now is the best time baby sister,'' Lucy assured.

''Will it really work?'' Sakura questioned. Lucy smiled.

''I promise I will take care of _everything_. You just need to be ready when it's all over.''

''I can't believe I finally get to _really_ be with momma and daddy,'' Sakura smiled brightly.

''I can't believe we finally get to live together again. We should share a room again,'' Lucy grinned. Sakura giggled and nodded.

''We should big sister.''

''Let's go prepare for what's to come now. I've already called Aunt Sarah and I've got someone picking up mom and dad. They're meeting us there. You need to make sure you stay at the house while I take care of everything else.''

''I hope everything goes as planned.''

 **.**

 **.**

Lucy calmly sat in the cafe she had walked into several moments before and sighed.

 _'I am so bored. Can we please get a move on with this?'_

''Lucy dear?''

Lucy looked up at the face of her maternal aunt Sarah Parker. She smiled brightly and nodded for her aunt to take a seat.

''I was surprised when you called. We haven't seen each other in so long. You've gotten so big,'' Sarah smiled.

''So has Sakura I'm sure,'' Lucy smiled. Sarah's smile slipped from her face before she quickly recovered.

''Indeed I'm sure. It's such a shame she can't be here with us.''

''Well you made sure of that didn't you?'' Lucy continued to smile with hatred burning in her eyes.

''Excuse me?'' Sarah questioned. Lucy narrowed her eyes.

''I know what you did but I really am curious as to why? Why her and not me? Why either of us at all?''

''I have no idea what you are talking about little girl,'' Sarah sneered. Lucy glared.

''It's just us here now. No one would believe me anyway! Just tell me why and where she is! Please?'' Sarah smirked before she leaned in.

''She's better off where she is now. I wanted to get rid of both of you but you kept crying like a little brat and people were starting to stare. You have no one to blame but yourself. You could've been with her.''

Lucy stared at her aunt Sarah for a few moments before she pulled a small mic out of her shirt and a group of FBI agents entered the cafe from their hiding place in the kitchen.

Sarah's eyes widened and she carefully stood up when she noticed her sister staring down at her with tears streaming down her face.

''H-How could you?'' Lucy's mother cried. Her husband held her tightly in his arms while tears welled up in his own eyes.

''How could I? Easily! You had everything you always wanted and it all should've been mine! _He_ was mine first!'' Sarah shrieked while she was being handcuffed.

Lucy's mother and father looked at her in shock.

''You only dated him for a month! You _took my child_ because I stole one of your boyfriends? What kind of human being are you?'' Lucy's mother sobbed while her husband tried to comfort her.

''The kind who believes in revenge,'' Sarah sneered until she police began to take her away. ''Wait! I can tell you where she is!''

''S-She's still alive?'' Lucy's mother whispered.

''Where is our child?'' Lucy's father growled. Lucy moved to intervene quickly.

''Just take her away. We never want to see her again.'' The police nodded with uncertainty before pulling Sarah away while she screamed in outrage.

''Lucy..?'' Her mother mumbled. Lucy turned and smiled brightly.

''Don't worry. Sakura is already back at the house.''

Her parents froze.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura and Lucy's parents quickly entered their home while looking around everywhere.

''Sakura?'' Their mother and father cried out.

''Momma! Daddy!'' Sakura appeared from the kitchen with her long pink hair flowing behind her.

Her parent's eyes widened.

''How did everything go?'' Sakura questioned with slight worry. Lucy smiled.

''It was perfect. She's already gone baby sister.''

''Good. She kind of scares me now,'' Sakura's nose scrunched up.

''My baby..'' Sakura's mother whispered breathlessly. Sakura looked up and smiled brightly.

''I really missed you momma and daddy. Even though I did technically see you yesterday.''

''Yesterday?'' Her father questioned.

''You guys are in for a long story my parental units,'' Lucy smirked and Sakura grinned.

 **.**

 **.**

''...and that's what's been happening,'' Lucy finished. Sakura nodded.

''You've been living with us all this time?'' Their mother questioned.

''I didn't know who you actually were at first but when I found out that night in the kitchen, I really wanted nothing more than to tell you who I really was but big sister wasn't home yet so I waited even though my heart hurt everytime I looked at you guys. I really hope you can forgive me because I've been thinking about this moment for a while now,'' Sakura smiled with a light blush on her cheeks.

''Oh honey,'' Her mother pulled her into her arms. ''It must have been so hard on you all this time my sweet baby girl.'' Sakura smiled and snuggled into her mother's embrace.

''I love you all so much. It feels like I was never even apart from any of you.''

''I'm gonna kill that little Uchiha bastard,'' Sakura's father growled. Sakura looked into her father's eyes with worry. ''Don't look at me like that princess. He deserves it for putting his filthy hands on you!''

''I'm fine daddy! I got away and my new friends have been making sure he doesn't get anywhere close to me and plus Gaara-chan..'' Sakura blushed. Her parents looked at her with shock.

''You like him?'' Her mother asked. Sakura nodded.

''Very much so. He has been taking great care of me during all of this. I'm grateful to him.''

''Oh how cute! You should invite him over for dinner one night so we can meet him,'' Sakura's mother squealed. Lucy happily nodded in agreement.

''He better behave himself around you,'' Sakura's father grumbled while his daughter happily hugged him.

''Oh daddy don't worry! He treats me oh-so-well,'' Sakura blushed while her mother and sister squealed.

Oh boy.

 **TA-DA! THIS STORY IS COMING TO A CLOSE SO MAYBE ONLY A COUPLE OF CHAPTERS LEFT. WHO KNOWS. I'M GRATEFUL FOR THE SUPPORT AND I LOVE YOU ALL! THAT WAS MY OSCAR SPEECH. REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

 **xtaylorrandi94x**


	10. Sasuke Uchiha

**WE'RE COMING CLOSER AND CLOSER TO A CLOSE MY PEOPLE AND I DON'T KNOW WHETHER I'M EXCITED OR SAD ABOUT IT BUT I DO HOPE YOU ENJOY IT^^**

 ***** _ **ATTEMPTED RAPE**_ **. I INTENDED FOR THERE TO BE A RAPE SCENE BUT WHEN I STARTED TO WRITE IT, IT MADE ME VERY UNCOMFORTABLE SO I DID SOMETHING A LITTLE DIFFERENT AND I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT ANYWAY.**

 **I OWN NOTHING TO DO WITH THE PRODUCTION OF NARUTO.**

 **.**

 **.**

''I can't believe we can start going to school together after today!'' Sakura beamed at her sister.

''It's gonna be great baby sister. You and Gaara can make out behind the bleachers like stereotypical teens,'' Lucy smirked.

''Uh huh. Since you're going back to school today you should talk to that Lee kid,'' Sakura smirked back. Lucy's face reddened.

''W-Why would I do that?'' Sakura giggled.

'' _Anyway_! I called Gaara last night and told him I wouldn't be at school today but you would and he will tell everyone else so don't worry about that.''

''Did you tell Gaara about dinner with the family?'' Lucy asked. Sakura blushed.

''Not yet. I figured I'd bring it up at school tomorrow when I see him. I can't wait to go to school with him as myself.''

''One more day babe. I should go before I'm late. I'll see you later!'' Lucy smiled and headed through the door to the bedroom she now shared with Sakura and she left her to finish unpacking her belongings.

Sakura felt like she was in a dream. She had her family back, Gaara, and some really great friends by her side. Everything was so great but..

...she just felt like she was forgetting something.

 **.**

 **.**

Lucy grunted as she tried to stuff her books into her locker. It was like she forgot how to go to school!

'' _Sakura-chan_.'' Lucy froze and turned to the voice of Sasuke Uchiha.

''Well if it isn't Sasuke Uchiha, you know I've heard a lot about you. You're almost famous,'' Lucy sneered in disgust as Sasuke glared at her.

''You don't have to pretend anymore Sakura- _chan_. I've known it was you for quite some time now but it was just so hard to get you away from that emo boytoy you've been hanging around with. He's been attached to you 24/7 lately, it was getting hard to control myself from just snatching you up right infront of everyone,'' Sasuke gave Lucy a cruel smirk before he trapped her with his arms.

''Look Uchiha. You've got the wrong girl and I think it would be best for _your_ health that you forget about Sakura and just transfer the hell out of here,'' Lucy growled causing Sasuke to frown.

''Not until I get what I came for.''

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura forcefully pushed open the front doors to the school and ran towards her sister's classroom as fast as she could.

She realized what she had forgotten. She's just been so happy lately and spending so much time with Gaara that she hadn't noticed that Sasuke had been so quiet, like he was just patiently waiting. She just had to be sure Lucy was safe.

Sakura rushed to open the classroom door that finally entered her eyesight.

''Sakura?'' Sakura looked over at Gaara's voice and noticed there was one empty seat while everyone else in the classroom looked in confusion at who she was. ''Where is she?'' Sakura questioned fearfully.

''Lucy? She hasn't made it yet,'' Tenten answered.

''She left the house early!'' Sakura cried and left the room followed by her friends.

''You think Sasuke..?'' Ino asked. Sakura nodded with tears in her eyes.

''We just need to find her before anything happens to her,'' Tenten said calmly. Sakura nodded.

''He would need privacy. He's the son of one of the most powerful men in the world. Empty classrooms and closets.''

Everyone nodded and split up into pairs. Sakura followed Gaara as he held onto her hand.

''I'm sure she's gonna be okay Sakura.''

 **.**

 **.**

''Did you find her?'' Sakura questioned when they all met back up. Everyone shook their heads and had a look of fear in their eyes causing her to freeze. ''He wouldn't be able to take her all the way to the roof would he?''

 **.**

 **.**

'' _Get off_!'' Lucy screamed and bit down on Sasuke's arm causing him to yell out in pain and slap her across the face.

''This will be a lot more enjoyable for you if you just _do as I say_ ,'' Sasuke growled and unzipped his pants and ripped Lucy's shirt open. Lucy spit in his face and continued to push him away.

'' _Big sister_!'' Sakura shouted when her and everyone else ran through the door to the roof. Sasuke looked up at Sakura in shock until he felt Gaara land a hit to his face.

''How _pathetic_ can you be to force yourself on someone? If Sakura would let me, I would kill you right here on this roof you sorry piece of _shit_!'' Gaara hissed. Sasuke smirked as he picked himself up of the ground.

''You think anyone's gonna believe those two _whores_?'' Gaara glared until a group of teachers and police officers stormed through the door causing Sasuke's smirk to fall from his face.

''I learned from my mistake the first time. No one should get away with what you did and it may be too late for me to get justice but I _will not_ let you get away with touching my sister,'' Sakura asserted as Sasuke glared at her with rage before he was finally taken away.

''I'm so sorry! This all happened because of me,'' Sakura cried as she held onto her sister.

''This is _not_ your fault. It's his. Thank you for coming to find me baby sister,'' Lucy smiled and wiped Sakura's tears away.

''I'll always come for you big sister.''

 **.**

 **.**

''That _son of a bitch_!'' Mr. Haruno shouted through his house.

''Daddy?'' Sakura tried to grab his attention.

''I'm gonna kill that little twerp!'' He yelled.

''Daddy-kins?'' Sakura called sweetly.

''I'm gonna skin him alive and feed him to dogs!''

'' _Daddy_?'' Sakura stressed causing her father to finally look over at her. ''You didn't let me finish the story. Gaara punched Sasuke and he was already taken away by the police. It's over daddy.''

''Oh. Well then. I _guess_ that Gaara kid sounds okay,'' Mr. Haruno mumbled reluctantly causing his wife to giggle.

''He's really wonderful daddy. I-I think I'm in love with him,'' Sakura whispered as her mother squealed.

''Oh that's so cute honey! Your first love! Oh that's so exciting!'' Mr. Haruno grunted as his wife continued,''We should definitely have him over for dinner very soon. Sakura you'll ask him tomorrow at school won't you?''

Sakura slowly nodded and her mother squealed again.

''This is gonna be so much fun!''

Indeed it would.

 **TA-DA! ONE OR TWO CHAPTERS TO GO! I'M GONNA TRY AND FIT EVERYTHING INTO THE NEXT CHAPTER HOPEFULLY. BUT PROBABLY NOT. REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

 **xtaylorrandi94x**


End file.
